Knickers and Company
by Mr.MichaelR.Anderson
Summary: Knickers or Knick by his friends, is a semi-average human being living in the shady part of Datem City. His life is boring and uneventful until one day he comes across two strange women in a battle with this Ogre! His life is about to take an unexpected turn when he rescues these two ladies. This story is based shortly after the end of season one of Panty and Stocking with Gatrbelt
1. Chapter 1

Imagine, if you will, a life changing event that you have no way in hell explaining. I mean, take an already weird life that you have no way of describing to a normal person, and then take an even weirder event and it turns your life upside down and sideways. The end result is my life. My name is Knickers. But everyone (my roommate) calls me Knick. So I guess you guys can. Anyway, this event well it all started about a year ago…

It was a raining Saturday evening; it had been raining all day and didn't show any signs of stopping. Why would it? The weather man said it was supposed to rain for another two days or so. I loved the rain but this is ridiculous, I don't like staying cooped up. I checked the time; it was a quarter past five. I might as well head to the grocery store now, there was no point in waiting any longer- plus the damn fridge was looking bare. Damn it Damien, he was supposed to get groceries this week. I walked down the hallway and tapped on his door. No answer. Figures, he is probably fapping or doing one of his weird experiments.

"Hey asshole, I'm getting groceries. I'll be back shortly. Oh and next two weeks you're getting groceries,"

I said through the door. My cellphone went off shortly, I pulled it out and it was a picture of Damien's middle finger. I closed the message. 'Yeah fuck you too buddy.' I continued on to my room, grabbed my wallet, and shoes. I grabbed my keys and jacket as I walked out the door into the howling torrent. The rain was coming down hard and the thunder crack and the lightning snapped across the dark sky. I loved thunder storms. I observed the sky for a brief moment and then sally forth in the downpour, heading to the grocery store.

I retrieved my groceries for the week. The groceries consisted of the basic ramen, chicken, bread, broth and beer. Damien has a drinking problem, but he isn't the only one who likes to drink. This is generally what we get every week to feed our already malnourished bodies. We really should eat more, but we rather invest our time and money into- well invest it into our jobs. As I was leaving the store I turned the corner and bumped into someone, knocking me to the ground.

"Ouch, sorry about th-," I tried to get out but when I looked up the person I had ran into had vanished. Like a ghost, it was as if the person was never there at all. "Freaky." I recovered from the fall and continued onto the house. I walked quietly in the monsoon thinking about my life and where it has gone so far. I have to say my life is rather complex and very challenging. Life just throws me curve balls, but that never really stops me. Both my professor and my parents said I have a strong capability of 'bouncing back' in life and that my determination will be 'salvation' whatever the fuck that is supposed to mean. I looked over at a nearby cat under a soaked cardboard box. Apparently the cat had spotted me because it came scampering up to me and rubbed itself against my leg. The compassion set in because this was one adorable cat. I mean this cat was adorable. It was grey with grey blue eyes and a single diamond shaped mark on her forehead.

"Oh my god…so adorable," I melted, I couldn't control myself. I picked up the cat and let her crawl into my jacket . I felt her scampering underneath my coat trying to get warm. 'D'awwwwwwwww!'

"ill call you….Dusk." the cat meowed gently and purred into my chest.

I continued on to the house and was home in no time. After putting away the groceries and fixing dusk some food, I was able to finally relax. I plopped onto the couch and Dusk immediately jumped onto my chest and curled up there. It was really relaxing and comfortable. Before long I was asleep with dusk curled against me .

I'm not sure how long I had been asleep but the thunderous crash and the sound of what could have been gunfire. I jolted off the couch, Dusk went flying, and I sprinted to my room grabbed my baseball bat and ran outside. The monsoon had turned into the type of weather that makes you think the world is going to hell. I heard more gunshots and some yelling. They sounded like they came from the alley near the back if the house. I sprinted to the noise and sure enough there was a small firefight happening in my backyard.

"Give up you bitches!" a burly man screamed and punched what appeared to be a woman wearing a black clock with a black band around her left arm. There was a strikingly familiar white bat on the band and I've seen it from somewhere before. She instantly dropped to the ground with a shriek. Another woman appeared dressed the same way and swung at the man with a giant green and black scythe. The hulk of a man dodged the swing and punched her in the gut. She dropped to her knees clutching her stomach, throwing up from the impact.

"Now you demon bitches are coming with me, Master Corset wants to speak with you."

"Fuck you, you overgrown ape! Corset can kiss our scarlet asses! There is no way in hades we are going back to him, especially not after what happened to those dumb angel bitches!" screamed the one who got punched in the face.

"You're gonna regret that!" the man roared and began to yell loudly. His muscles suddenly grew twice their size, he grew three feet taller and turned pale red.

"Remember this form! The one I used to crush that human toy of yours!"

"Now sister!" screamed the one with the scythe. Both of the girls charged at him. The first sister had twin pistols and the other sister charged with her scythe. The hulk smashed then against the wall like someone swatting flies. The both hit the wall with a bone crunching thud and fell unconscious.

"I think before Master Corset gets you back, I'm going to finally taste that sweet ass of you girls." The man said as he picked up the pistol girl. 'Fuck! What do I do?! If I don't do something they'll be killed or worse. Dammit! No choice I have to use' I reached deep inside of me and felt the surging energy. The live wire of pure electrical energy; coursing through my veins and collected into my left palm. I saw the spark, it was weak at first, but grew to a bright flash of lightning. I threw it up like a ball, reared back with my bat and as the lightning ball came down smashed all my power into the swing. It went flying and hit the man square in the back. It connected with 100% accuracy and made the beast stumble and drop the girl.

"Who the fu-"

"Fight me fucker," I said. I felt a twitching surge through my body. The spark was finally awake and eager to fight. The power was so strong I felt my eyes starting to surge as lightning traveled through making them bluer than before.

"You wanna fight me pipsqueak?! Do you know who you're fuckin' with?" roared the man.

"To be frank I don't give a damn, you can rot in hell for all I care, but the real question is," I looked down at the ground my eyes twitching again. It was time, "Do you know who your fucking with?" my eyes sparked as lightning jumped from my sockets. I knew my eyes were burning bright blue. Time for a little fun. I heaved my bat and charged.

Here we go.

End of Chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2: Da Fuq!

P.S.G, sorry I mean:

P.S.A:

So I realize that when getting into this I would have some impatient people, and some scheduling conflicts, this week was a prime example of scheduling conflicts. And it was also no thanks to a specific person who I'm not going to name *cough*, Blaze,*cough* that added to this. I told him to be wary of harassing me during this story when writing. Ha! But seriously, as a treat for missing the deadline of Wednesday or Thursday, I have a very special treat for you guys.

Not only will I be posting chapter 2, but there will be a sneak preview of chapter three for next weeks' post. But do remember that the life of a college student is hard, especially when you're a biology major T^T.

Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this week' raunchiness and absolute absurdity.

-Mr. Michael R. Anderson

P.s if I get enough interest will people be interested in character bios from Damien's standpoint? I also want to note the misspelled name of the city in the last chapter. It's Daten city not Datem. But to prevent accidently brain fuckups, ill refer to it as D-City.

Chapter 2: DaFuq!?

Ok, here I am. I am approximately 20 feet from one ugly motherfucking ogre, two possibly gorgeous women hidden under those cloaks. It's pouring down rain, I have a baseball bat and just shot fucking lightning from my hands. Well this certainly defers from the usual monotony of my already boring as shit lifestyle. Now the next possible things is whether or not I should ride this out and possibly get my ass kicked OR I could run and still possibly get my ass kicked. Well it's clear that the odds are both in me getting my ass kicked, so what the fuck?

The demon launched his self at me, rearing back with a massive fist. I instinctively ducked, and in usual fashion, swung for the obvious weak point on any creature-specifically the male species- the groin area. Now in all of the worst possible ball shots of mankind, this was probably the worst. Especially for him. This was about 250lbs. of psi into one baseball bat swing. Plus it's electrically charged. Oh Damn! In realization I feel pretty bad for the fucker. I mean there he is like a little bitch, crying on the ground grabbing his, now obliterated nutsack. Poor guy…oh well. I took the baseball bat, raised into the air, and drove all of my force into the ogre's chest. He spat up a bit of blood, and then went still.

That was rather easier than anticipated. I turned to the two women and tried to solve the transportation issue. Well fuck, I stepped over the ogre and out into the open street. The rain had lightened up some, but not enough to really make a big difference. I pulled my phone out and tried to call Damien to maybe come help, if he ever got his sorry ass out of his room. After I was unsuccessful in calling him, I sent him a message asking him to come help me get these two out of the rain. I straightened my collar and rubbed some dirt off of my pants. I looked up at the sky and observed the dark clouds overhanging the world. It made me at peace seeing this stormy destruction and mayhem. I loved storms and for some reason this soothed me. It was weird. But I've always been weird…my mother used to say that I would cry uncontrollable as a child, but whenever it stormed I would stopping crying and go to sleep even. I looked back down to my bat and smirked.

"HA! Who needs that shit?" I laughed to myself quietly. I heard a rustling then a grunt and thought maybe it was one of the girls. Oh but no, I was wrong. In fact I was so fucking wrong I hated myself for even thinking I was at any point right.

"Hmm. Well fuck. You're up…" I said meekly.

"Oh pipsqueak, you done fucked up!"

"Oh shit!" I yelled as I tried to clamor from the giant, but strangely he was too quick. He picked me up by the head and threw me –exactly like a ragdoll- into the closest garbage receptacle. You could almost say he was throwing out the trash.

"Ow, well fuck that hurt." I said as I pulled myself up from the wreckage of the trash can. I think I bruised my leg or something, because that bitch hurt! I looked up- wishing I hadn't- and as I did I saw the ogre wielding, what appeared to be a giant black and yellow* scythe. As if the already overpowered, not-dead-yet, really big motherfucker wasn't enough let's allow him to pick up the single handedly the most badass scythe to exist. Aaaannnndddd now he is throwing it. Yep just like that, threw the fucker. I rolled to my right and significantly missed a near decapitation experience or otherwise dismemberment. Not the most pleasant experience in my life. 'Well fuck that was all kinds of awesome but extremely dangerous,' if im going to beat this guy, I need to do it quick; otherwise my ass is so fucked.

I managed to my feet, brushed myself off and took a look at my surroundings. My baseball bat had been knocked a significant distance away from me and that left my means of attack very low. I could use my lightning but with this guy pissed I don't think it'll do any fucking good. I looked to the scythe stuck in the ground to my left and got an idea. Maybe I could launch myself at him an maybe decapitate him. It was worth a shot. I retrieved the scythe from the ground, but as I did my hands started to itch. I shrugged it off and got prepared to launch. But the low itch turned into a high itch, then a low to high burn. This thing was severely burning my hands.

"Ow! Shit that hurts!" I yelled and dropped the scythe.

"Puny human! Don't you know that demon weapons hurt humans!" laughed the demon.

'Did he say demon weapons? But that can't be possible? Wait why can't it? I shot lightning from my hands?!'

I couldn't let that bother me right now. I picked the weapon back up, the burning continued, but I fought through it. I charged the demon with all my speed and jumped. I was aiming for a decapitation but accidentally turned to far and the scythe sunk into his chest and landed behind him. The scythe acted as restraint keeping him bent backwards. He struggled to stand up straight but I was using all my force to hold him down. I noticed that the back of his head was just above me; maybe I could shoot lightning into his skull?

I raised my arm and felt a surge of energy pulsating through my body, but lightning didn't go out, it came down. I saw this fearsome bolt of lightning crash down through the beast skull and into my palm. A sort of alchemic rune appeared below the giants head as the lightning continued its course, surging through his body frying him. Strays sparks and line of lightning scourged the wall frying everything it touched. Within seconds the demon burst into a million pieces spraying me, the girls and the entire alley with monster bits. The alley was covered in blood, gore and what appeared to be the stray lightning marks from the bolt I had summoned. Apparently the lightning cut grooves into the ground and wall.

I looked at my palm and saw a faint glowing blue rune in it. It was almost like an alchemic mark or circle, glowing for a second then disappeared altogether. My arm started tingling and then my whole body. This searing pain scourged through my body, locking all my muscles in pain. It felt as if my body wanted to move, but something was eating at it, causing my muscles to fail. I dropped to my knees and tried to force my eyes open, but blackness started closing around my eyes. Soon I was out cold.

The ground felt amazing as I started drifting off, the cold rain pecked at my face and the thunder rumbled in the distance. The rain was like a blanket covering me, so soothing. Suddenly a voice called to me. But I know the name was not mine.

"Kommandant! Kommandant!" a woman was yelling.

"Kommandant bitte aufwachen!" a man yelled now.

"Was ist falsch mit dem Kommandant?" asked what appeared to be a boy.

I opened my eyes, and what I saw, what I saw was not the alleyway. The sky had swirling galaxies and billions of stars in the sky. As I sat up, I saw three women and one man. But the man, it looked like Damien. I mean serious! He had the same dark brown eyes and the same dark brown hair. It looked like him, except his attire and his hair style. He wore armor that you would expect Vikings to wear or something out of Norse mythology. His armor was a dark grey, with a green tunic that had a flaming red accent and a golden belt. His armor was astonishing! On his belt was a single curved sword, it had a golden hilt and a giant emerald inlaid in the pommel.

"Ulf? Oh danke Odin ihre sichere!" yelped a young woman as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Wo…wo bin ich?" I said.

But before anything could happen a single boom of thunder and my eyes snapped open. Damien was standing over me kicking me in the side. I nudged his leg as he went to kick me again.

"Oh, good you decided to finally fucking wake up. What's the big emergency?" he said adjusting his glasses.

"First, did you have to kick me? I mean you could have like….I don't know shook me or something? And secondly yeah, I need help getting those girls back to the house," I said.

"Well, yeah I shook you, and then got bored so I kicked you. Girls?" he said looking at the two girls, passed out, on the alley floor. He didn't hesitate and picked one of the girls up and put her on his back.

"Well?" he said as he started to leave the alley. I went a picked the other woman up put and got her onto my back as well. But what I noticed bothered me. Her skin was a scarlet red. Either she does extreme tanning or this is body paint. And the plus, she was rather light, weighing almost nothing. As we made the short trip back to the house, the rain continued to lighten up and the clouds parted to reveal the bright full moon. Night had finally fallen upon the city. Everything had a crisp and peaceful feeling to it. Even after today's events I would have no trouble falling into a deep sleep later tonight. That is, if I ever got to sleep at all. We continued down the small road that lead back up to the house, which would eventually turn off to the house, but if you were to continue down the road it would take you out of the alley-like subdivision we lived in and out into the hustle and bustle of downtown Daten city.

This woman on my back felt amazing, and by amazing I mean her breast. Her breast were pushed against my back and from the feeling of them, they felt to be at least a 'C' maybe a 'D'. And her legs, oh man. My hands held her by the under of her toned scarlet thighs, which one leg was encased by a torn vanilla-white kneesock. I couldn't imagine how this woman must look under the cloak, and I bet she has men hounding after her and her sexy legs. She let out a slight moan and wrapped her arms around my neck and snuggled into my back and I felt her squeeze her thighs and pull close into my body.

_God this is really hot._ I thought as she rode my back. I wonder if she is taken by anyone, if not maybe she will be interested in me.

We made it to the house and quietly made it through the door as to not awaken the two girls on our backs. We tiptoed through the house and into my bedroom, where we gently let two ladies into my bed. As if they somehow knew of their surroundings, despite being out cold, the two snuggled into each other and did not move again. I placed the scythe in the corner closest to the bed and Damien placed the twin revolvers on my bedside table, so the woman can reclaim them when she awoke, if she woke. We quietly left the room, turned out the light and closed the door. Damien and I made it downstairs and he took a place at the table. I walked over to the counter and noticed that there was still some coffee left.

"Would you care for some?" I asked pointing to the pot.

"Yes please," he said.

I heated the coffee and poured us both some and placed the cups onto the hard glass surface of the table. The table was an intricately designed piece of furniture that Damien himself designed and fabricated. In fact the entire house was designed by him and the majority of the furniture he designed. You see Damien was sort of a billionaire and handled expenses rather well. He owned a couple of businesses, has published countless articles on some scientific theory I rather not try to understand and has even invented a handful of machines that are used today by millions of people across the globe. How he got into all of this money and scientific research and his rather massive interest is beyond me, but he is my best friend in the entire world and when my parents died he had this house built for us. He has always been there for me and I owe him a great deal, but he owes me too, so I guess the existence is mutual and living here with him works a lot.

"Knick," he said coldly.

"Yeah?"

"What happened in the alleyway? How did those girls get there, why were there chunks of human meat and why were there scorch marks all over the alley?" he said sipping his coffee nonchalantly.

"Well…I heard gunshots and went to go check it out…" I started. Explaining how after hearing the gunshots and yelling I grabbed my coat and baseball bat and how I saw the man turn into an ogre and the events leading up to now. I also told him how apparently there was a rune on my hand and about the lightning.

"A rune you say?" he perked up. "May I see it?"

"Sure," I then showed him my palm and sure enough an electric blue circle with ancient writing was in the middle of my hand . Damien examined it and gasped. But before he could say anything we heard the swing of a blade and the cocking of two revolvers. We looked up to two the two women; one had a single horn and sky blue hair and the other had two wing shaped horns and pistachio green hair. And they looked piss. The girl with the scythe had it to my neck and the other girl had her pistols to damien's forehead.

"Where the fuck are we?!" they said in unison.

End of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3: Shocking

**Ok so I realize that I haven't done this for the other chapters but here it is:**

**DISCLAIMER NOTICE!**

**Panty and Stocking with Garter belt is owned by Gainax, and its affiliates. I do not own PSG or the characters or merchandise.**

**This is a fan based parody meant for entertainment and not meant to be used otherwise. The story feature OC's (Original Characters) and an original plot and is based off of Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt. The story takes place shortly after the end of season 1 of the Anime: Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt. **

**Thank you, and enjoy! **

**Mr. Michael R. Anderson **

Chapter 3: Shocking

So there we were me with a black and gold scythe against my neck and Damien with the same colored revolvers pointing at his skull. The two women who wielded these weapons were in fact the ladies we saved previous chapter, the woman with the light blue hair and yellow green eyes had a single horn that matched her skin tone, making her look like a unicorn almost. The other woman had pistachio green hair and two wing-like shaped horns that poked out on either side of her head. She had the same yellow green eyes as the unicorn but what separated them the most beside the horns and hair, were their breast and fangs. The green haired one had fangs coming up and the blue haired one had fangs coming down. But let's back to their breast, they both had very nice racks, but the green haired one had a way bigger breast size, were talking at least a "DD"! But to be honest I didn't care, the most interesting one in the room was definitely the blue haired unicorn. Her breast may not be as big but damn that body, the way she held her form. Her posture, her everything; just looking at her made my heart skip like twenty beats. I felt the blood rush to my face and my face grew uncomfortably hot. I looked at her and we made eye contact for a split second. Looking into those yellow-green eyes, I could see pain and fear, and even possibly loneliness. It's as if her eyes were sending me a message, 'Save me,' or maybe even, 'hold me.' Whatever the message was, it made me want to get to know this cute unicorn.

I noticed her face turned red, well redder than what it already was. Then opened her mouth but before she could say anything…

"Where the hell are we?" proclaimed other one.

"Who is asking?" Damien responded.

"We asked first but I guess it is proper for a lady not to introduce herself. Very well."

The girls took a step back

"My name is Scanty Henshin!" exclaimed the green haired one.

"And I am her younger sister, Kneesocks, and together we are…"

And then in unison…

"WE ARE HIGH CLASS COMMANDER DEMONS!"

"So let me get this straight, your scanty and Kneesocks, you are some of hell's mightiest warriors- No, you are hell's mightiest warriors. You wield scythes and guns from your undergarments?" said Damien standing up.

"Well yes simpleton, that is pretty much what we just said," said Scanty,

"Then why did you get your ass kicked by a low class level ogre? Sounds to me that you two are pretty damn weak," he said pulling out a pretty intimidating pistol, "If a low class demon kicked your ass, and if my friend here was able to destroy that thing with four attacks, then I should be able to kick your slutty asses no problem, correct?" he said giving an evil smirk.

"WHY I NEVER?!" exclaimed Kneesocks

"Sir I do believe you have sealed your fate with such demeaning terms that you have branded us with!" she said evilly and as she did I could see wings and tails appear from behind them.

Way to go Damien you stupid sack of shit. He probably just pissed off the only woman I could probably have a chance with. If I wanted to secure my chances with this girl I would have to smooth things over quickly.

"Waitwaitwaitwaitwait…hey ok so maybe some things were said and threats made but first and foremost ladies, my friend Damien is sort of brash when it comes to talking to such beautiful ladies such as yourselves," I said making eye contact with Kneesocks. Her Face immediately turns a deeper shade of scarlet. "But I promise you that we mean no harm, even if Damien here is an utter idiot."

"Hmmph. I don't have time with your shit," Damien said turning to walk out of the kitchen, "You two are welcome to stay I guess, if you need clothes ask Knick for them. But don't bother me, don't break my shit and for god's sake wear clothes around here."

And with that Damien left upstairs. I turned to look at Kneesocks and Scanty; in hindsight I regret that decision. I think they were about to turn their wrath upon me. I felt this sudden chill down my spine and felt my knees shake. What if they kill me because Damien is such a dumbass and pissed them off. Scanty leaned in and examined me, looking over me from head to toe, then slipped behind me and observed me from behind.

"Your name, Knick, is it?" she questioned.

"U..Uh y-yes m-m-m-ma'am," I stammered scared out of my wits.

"Ma'am? Oh please do not refer to me as 'Ma'am'. Ma'am would be our poor mother, Satan bless her soul," she said.

"Yes, it is unfortunate that Father went and had her banished from the world," Kneesocks interjected.

"Quite. But what is most important is this creature of the opposite sex here in front of us. Quite an interesting species, the males, wouldn't you agree Miss Kneesocks?" Scanty asked. See this didn't bother me as much, but it's more of how she said. There was this edge to her words, almost as if she was taunting me and not the so nice taunt either. She was driving me mad; I had to focus on things like puppies, snow, cold showers, anything and everything to keep my manhood from making it obvious what she was doing.

"Indeed dear sister, he is rather…different from previous males we encountered. Remember that pathetic human, oh what was his name? Oh yes Brief, remember how he would grovel at that slut's…" she trailed off. It was apparent that there had been a severe event that had caused unrepaireable pain in the sisters' hearts. She looked sad for a moment but immediately turned her attention back to me.

"But you, you're different from that BOY, and I emphasize boy. But you have this, charm to you. My just look at you," she said her face turning redder again. "Ohh, hehe forgive me. I blush easily," she said putting her face on either side of her face. Kneesocks was having her moment, so scanty stepped back around in front of me and got really close. She was examining me again taking in my every detail. She got closer and then licked her lips at me and gave me a very seductive wink. I felt my face grow hot and all bothered, the blood rushing to my face. I was getting uncomfortably warm with these two incredibly sexy ladies here, I don't think I'll be able to handle them living here with me , nor will I be able to stand this teasing very well.

They knew how to play with a man's mind extremely well and they were succeeding. But after everything had settled and the two sisters calmed down, I showed them around the house and the different things we had to offer. i showed them where they could find anything and everything they needed, or if needed.

"This is quite an impressive home here," Scanty complimented.

"Why thank you, course its Damien's house. I just live here, you see he took me in shortly after….Well that doesn't matter but you two are more than welcome here. Damien's kind of an asshole but means well."

"Hmm, quite. By the way he mentioned we could acquire a change of attire from you," Kneesocks said tugging on her shirt.

"Oh yeah. Sorry. Damien's sister visits every now and then, so we may be able to find you something," I said leading them upstairs. We went upstairs and took the second room on the right from the tops of the flight of steps and I let them in. As I turned on the light, it flickered a few times and then stayed on, revealing the tiny room that held sisters' clothes. The majority of the outfits were of business attire and formal dresses; but there was some rather risqué clothing as well. Some of the outfits in question were a French maid's outfit, a playboy outfit-with ears and tail- a Chinese dress and an assortment of swimsuits, panties and bras and some casual summer wear. I felt my face turn a deep scarlet as I imagined Kneesocks and Scanty squeezing themselves into some of these skimpy outfits. I could see Scanty in the maids' outfit bending over and teasing me and Kneesocks wearing maybe the dress or bunny outfit.

"What does his sister do?" questioned Scanty, walking over picking up the maids' outfit

_Why the hell would she pick that one up?!_

"Seems rather scandalous," she said placing it against her and observing herself in the mirror, "Though I quite like it. What do you think of it Knick," she said looking at me giving me a seductive wink.

_Oh this is fucking torture…_

"I rather like this one," exclaimed Kneesocks picking up the Chinese dress and holding against herself and looking into the mirror. "I bet it would fit my form well, eh Knick?" she said giving me the same look her sister did.

_Bunnies, puppies, squirrels, naked grandma, getting kicked in the sack…._

"Well they are rather nice," I smiled sheepishly, "Tell ya what I'll go downstairs and whip something up and you ladies find something to wear," and with that I closed the door. I stood there gaining my composure and calmed myself.

_If I survive this, I will be a true man. If anyone could resist these ladies, let them be my master…_

I headed back downstairs and into the kitchen. I washed my hands and began the process of dinner. We had very little food, so I had to be cautious about what I made. There were four; well three of us, Damien would eat much later, so he wasn't a big deal. I decided to prepare curry and rice. Simple to make and can feed enough. I'll just make a trip to the grocery store tomorrow and stock up the fridge and pantry so that if anyone is hungry they won't starve. It took only a short thirty minutes or so and dinner was prepared and the table was set up for me and the sisters. As I was finishing the cleaning, I heard footsteps and turned to greet the sisters.

"Oh hi gir-," I stopped abruptly. This was unfair; I didn't know how to deal with this. This was beyond fair, this was fucking torture. Scanty wore a pair of green black shorts that might as well have been panties. She wore a tank top that barely covered her massive breasts and apparently it was cold in here to her. Kneesocks wore a pair of blue shorts that were just as, if not shorter than Scanty's, which I didn't think was possible, and it was obvious she wasn't wearing a shirt, but was wearing a baggy zip up jacket that showed too much cleavage. I felt blood drip from my nose.

"Oh my gosh Knick!" exclaimed Kneesocks rushing to me with a napkin covering my nose, "Are you ok?" she said as her breast brushed against my arm, radiating pure heat.

"O-oh certainly, I am quite alright," I told her, wearing a smile on my face. I turned back to the cleaning.

"So why would Damien's sister have such crude clothing?" asked Scanty, rubbing her breast.

"What do you mean?" I said, trying my damnedest to ignore their erotic and otherwise erratic behavior in such clothing.

"Well other than what we saw when we entered with you, there were provocative clothing."

"Such as?"

"Well there was a quite a collection of leather clothing, an assortment of 'cowgirl' attire, and several western comic book character costumes. Apparently Damien's sister is what you earth dwellers would call a 'Hussy'," Scanty proclaimed as she took a seat at the stylized table, her voluptuous breast bouncing and coming to a rest on the table top.

_Puppiesbunniesnakedgrandmayo ursisterpubicuts!_ I screamed in my hand

"I have no idea…Lira is rather…weird." I said sitting at the table, Kneesocks following suit.

"Well enjoy your dinner girls."

"Thank you Knick."

With that we enjoyed the rest of the night and soon followed to bed, resting are exhausted bodies from today's crazy events.

**In another part of town **

A man with bright red hair that had orange highlights, sat on top of a roof smoking a cigarette and a woman with light pink hair and glistening emerald eyes stood next to him. The cold fall air kissed their faces gently, and lifted their hair into the starry night. The man drew on his cigarette and blew the smoke into the frosty night.

"Are we certain that what we seek is indeed in this cesspool of sin?" asked the pink-haired girl.

"Well from the various reports yes. According to the influx of scout reports this is where _The Champion _is supposed to have settled down," said the man with the hair.

"Are you positive _Firestarter_?" asked he pink haired one.

"Yes. _The Scout, The Seer _and even the _E_-report provided evident data from the increase flux of heavenly and demonic data in the area. It even picked up a massive _E-_energy reading. If _The Champion_ is indeed here, we need to be on the look-out for massive energy levels," said Firestarter.

"It would make sense for _The Champion_ to be here. All the corruption and angel and demon energy surging here would mask even the strongest _Equalizer_ abilities, well as long as the _Equalizer_ didn't use its abilities,"

There was a chilling silence between the two as the wind began to strengthen and varied in strength for a few minutes. The wind began bending around the two and increased in strength. They looked at the moon and back around to the hustle and bustle of Daten City's corrupted night life. People came and went throughout the busy streets of Daten City. They watched the different gangs and blasphemous acts occur and it disgusted them. They were for order and structure and this town tormented them.

"Firestarter can we not rid this world of this city? It would be so much better off without this pigsty," said the pink-haired girl.

"Patience dear Lightning Streak, fortunate for this city it is not our place to rid this city of its petulance. We will do our job and try to reason with _The Champion_ or at least try to release him from his prison. He is the ultimate goal," Firestarter stated as he stood up and flicked his cigarette into the alley below.

"Patience. Something we cannot afford, but I know that my dear little friends will keep Mr. Champion safe from harm," said a mysterious voice. The pair turns turned around to see a man with bright golden hair and a white smile.

"My dear little friends, it is ever so good to see you again. How have you been? I this day finding you well?" asked the bright man.

"Well if isn't our friend _The Noble_," hissed Lightning Streak.

"What do you want with us?" exclaimed Firestarter.

"Please, calm thyself. _The Witch _and _The Enkindler," _said _The Noble_. "I have missed you two ever so much," he approached the edge of the building and looked down at the night life.

"Why are you here?" questioned Lightning Streak.

"My dear Lightning Streak, please calm yourself. You don't want to break that little heart of yours, do you?" he said shooting a very evil look her way.

"You bastard," exclaimed Firestarter.

"You best keep your composure as well. You wouldn't want a repeat of our _last encounter_ would you?" said _The Noble_. He shot both a very evil grin and turned his back to them.

"There is only one reason you could possible want anything from us," said Firestarter.

"It's just like before, you're here to use us again," said Lightning Streak looking at the ground, letting her hair cover her eyes.

_The Noble_ is a crafty man who is approximately five feet and eight inches tall and has a sick and twisted demeanor. His golden hair shines against his pale skin and snow white suit. He always wore a smile to cover his unstable madness and enjoyed the pain and suffering he caused people. He was the very definition of sadist. Everyone who he touched in the world and met usually didn't survive very long after. _The Witch and The Enkindler_ are an example of two people who has not been destroyed by his madness,, well not entirely by his evil. But he uses the people he meets to accomplish his evil plans and he exploits their weakness and eventually causes them unrepaireable scarring and misery.

"My friends, today will be a truly wonderful day," he turns and the evil is overflowing from him, "Today, the city will learn to fear _The Noble_ and know my name!" he laughed.

"And even _The Champion_ will know the taste of death," he laughed again menacingly.

His evil laugh chilled the already windy and cold night to freezing temperatures. The air turned to ice at the edge of his words and the sky seemed to darken. Daten was in trouble and _The Noble_ was sure to have his way with it. It goes to show that even the good guys have their flaws.

What's sad, is this guy is on our side.

**End of Chapter 3**

**Author's note:**

** Howdy everyone! Hope that my work has been entertaining for you and enjoyable. I want to apologize for some obvious grammatical errors and minor spellings, finishing stories at 4:00 is rough, but I thoroughly enjoy writing and it brings me great joy to here feedback and see you guys reading this. I want to welcome a friend of mine as well into the story scene, he will be my beta reader and hopefully producing his own work here on he doesn't have an account yet, but look forward to his handiwork in this story. **

**Hope this was all enjoyable,**

**Mr. Michael R. Anderson**


	4. Chapter 4: The Lightning Chase

**Hey Dudes! Or well loyal fans! I want to first thank you guys for being an astounding audience and having such patience with me! I went home for Christmas break from college and haven't been able to post until now. Internet isn't a necessity at my home so, that's the main reason. **

**Anyway please enjoy the series and chapter 5 will be finished soon and posted!**

**Later!**

**Sorry it took so long guys, here's a Christmas/New Year's present from yours truly, **

**Enjoy.**

Chapter 4: The Lightning Chase

I was in the strange place again; the sky was the same starry night with the interesting swirling colors and obvious constellations glowing brighter than the rest of the other stars. I observe the sky and take in the beauty of it. I soon realize that I'm lying on the ground and leaned up to observe the landscape before me. The ground was equally beautiful, the lush green grass stretched across the hills and the cool blue of the lake off to my right was breathtaking. I looked down and to my wonder I was wearing armor that was shining even brighter than the moon. It reflected light and cast specks of light across the grass surrounding me. I managed myself up from the ground, regaining my balance and observing my surroundings. But before I could take in the scenery any further, I heard an ear shattering explosion followed by the sounds of screaming and yells for help. The direction of the noise sounded to be coming from the east.

I ran over to where the noise had come from and the sight that was before me was horrifying. There was this burning castle and a massive war spread out in front of the castle. There was fire and lightning and different forms of magic winding through the battlefield. It was like someone had opened the gates of hell in this world. Then I heard it; the blood-curdling scream followed by the cry for a very peculiar name.

The voice screamed for a man named 'Ulf,' and the voice screamed again, and then went silent. The chill of the name went up my spine and the scream chilled me to the bones. I felt a tear run down my cheek. Why was I crying? Was the owner of this voice important to me? This feeling that overwhelmed me was uncontrollable. I was frozen in fear and felt a wave of anger run over me. For some reason I had a horrible feeling about this dream, almost like I have felt this in real life, or even experienced it.

There was the smell of something burning and my eyes flashed open. Was Damien cooking again? Damien tried cooking before and almost burned down the house. I jumped out of the bed and pulled on my boxers and burst out of my room and jumped the stairwell, landing on both feet firmly at the bottom. I sprinted down the hallway, barreling into the kitchen. The scene before me was unbearable. Scanty was bent over the table, rag in hand scrubbing it. I took in a long look as my eyes raked over what she was wearing. She was wearing the maids' outfit from the closet and it revealed her white lace panties. My face turned scarlet and my throat went dry at the sight of Scanty's flawless and shapely derrière. My eye then moved to Kneesocks who was at the sink, and her clothing was worse. She was wearing only a pair of flaming red satin panties and matching bra. She was also wearing a green lacey apron. My heart began to beat faster and faster, my face burned as the blood rushed to my face and my throat got drier. Perspiration began to coat my body as I tried not to focus on their enticing bodies. My eyes studied their every curve and gorgeous figures. It was clear they were well endowed and very athletic. Scanty's pale skin was enticing and Kneesocks' tanned figure was begging to be held by a man….wait pale and tanned skin?

I looked over them again and noticed that Kneesocks and Scanty's physical appearance had drastically changed. Instead of Kneesocks' light blue ponytail it was now a bright red and her eyes were now green. And instead of Scanty's pistachio green hair it was now a light blonde and her eyes shone a pale blue.

"Scanty? Kneesocks?" I asked looking over them for a third time.

_Could this really be them? They look just like them, but not physically….What is going on?_

What appeared to be Kneesocks, fully turned from the sink to face me, "Yes Knick," she said. And as she did I looked deep into her eyes. They were no longer the yellow green eyes they were the day before. They were of pure emerald green and shone brightly as I stared deep into them. Her eyes gave me the same look as they did yesterday. That longing look, that begged to be held. That look that said, 'I want to be wrapped in someone's arms and not have to worry about the world around them.' It was obvious Kneesocks was lonely. Almost as if she has never had someone to call her own or love….

"What's…going on?" I asked.

"Well, I'm not entirely sure," Said Scanty.

"But why are you wearing those clothes…." I asked trailing off as for a fourth time I observe their gorgeous bodies. Damn, these women were extremely attractive.

"We wanted to repay the favor for your hospitality, so we decided to clean up the kitchen and house for you," said Scanty.

"But more importantly Knick….why are you in nothing but your boxers?" questioned Kneesocks.

I looked down and my face shot an extreme red, and I danced behind the wall of the kitchen, to hide my half-naked body. I looked as Scanty's eyebrows shot up at the curiosity of my embarrassment from them.

"Knick, are you alright dear?" Scanty said walking closer to me and swaying her hips seductively.

"Knick, what's wrong?" said Kneesocks coming over to where I was, getting very close and locking eyes with me. Again we shared a moment, the look returned again. Her face shot scarlet and her emerald eyes fluttered as she looked at me. I felt the heat in my face boil to extreme temperatures. Her gentle lips were parted and I wanted to steal a kiss from those soft delicate lips and taste Miss Kneesocks. I wanted to kiss her gorgeous lips and wrap her in my arms.

_Wait, what am I saying? Where was this coming from? Why do I feel like this and am I allowed to feel this way?_

"Umm…oh nothing, I'm going to go get dressed, ok?" I said blowing off what just happened and scampered down the hallway, up the steps and into my room where I shut the door and leaned against it. I calmed my breathing and inhaled deeply. Where were these feelings coming from? How could I feel this way about a woman I just met a day ago? I blew off my feelings and walked to my dresser and searched through my drawers for something simple to wear, seeing as how my day wouldn't require me leaving the house. After picking out a relaxing blue shirt and a pair of shorts, I made my way downstairs and into the living room and I took a seat on the couch made for two.

As I sat down and pulled out a book from the side table next to the couch, Kneesocks comes into the living room, now wearing a pair of shorts and an oversized sweater. What appeared to be a purple tank top covered the tops of her shoulders, as the sweater came to rest on the edge of her shoulders. She smiled at me from behind her glasses and plopped down next to me. She tucks her feet under her and leans in to look at me.

"What's up Kneesocks, is everything ok?" I asked looking into her beautiful green eyes.

"Yep, just wanted to see what you were up to," she said giving a small smile

"Oh, just reading is all. I just finished getting dressed. You know you guys scared me with whatever was burning," I said turning the page in my book.

"Burning? Oh, Scanty decided to use a cleaning agent that wasn't supposed to be used and it caused a burning like aroma," she said peering over my shoulder. "What are you reading?" she asked.

"Oh just a book on music theory," I said. Was she usually like this? She seemed rather serious when they were pointing their weapons at us yesterday. "Say, Kneesocks, why do you…." I said looking over here.

"Look, oh you mean this? I'm uncertain. We awoke this morning to this change. Believe me this is much as a shock to you as it is us," she said looking down, pulling her feet from under her and pulling her knees to her chest. "This has never happened before and is strange."

"What do you mean?" I asked looking at those green eyes.

"Well, Scanty and I can willingly hide our horns and fangs when we need, but the red skin was obviously very difficult," she said looking at the room, "even at our strongest, hiding the skin for more than an hour or two would completely drain us of strength. So for this to have happened means….." she trailed off.

"Means what Kneesocks?" I said closing my book and turning to her.

"Oh its nothing," she said, smiling at me. "Say didn't you have to make a trip to the grocery store,"

"Oh crap I do," I stood up and walked into the kitchen.

I walked over to the front of the fridge and went to look for a list I had written the night before, shortly after dinner. "Where's my list?" I looked over the fridge, through the different calendars, coupons and other various refrigerator pin-ups.

"Well shit! Where's the fucking list?!" I say, storming through the kitchen looking for it.

"Looking for this?" I heard Scanty's voice.

I turned to see her leaning against the counter, with a sticky note attached to her finger waving it and giving me a seductive look. Scanty was wearing a green blouse that loosely hung on her shoulders, and a pair of capris that complemented her thin athletic legs and her feet were bare. Her hair appeared to be pulled back in a small ponytail near the middle of her head and the rest of her hair hung down her back.

"Actually yes," I said, reaching for the sticky note.

She jerked it away and got extremely close to my face and licked at me.

"Knick…you better treat my sister right or I'm going to kill you," she said, adding a sinister snarl to her tone.

I stared in disbelief and was confused by what she meant. She looked at me implying I knew what she was talking about.

"Oh, so you haven't noticed then, well never mind," she replied handing me the note and walked out of the kitchen.

_What the hell is wrong with these girls…?_

I had gathered the list, my jacket, cellphone and keys from my room, I told Scanty and Kneesocks bye and set out for the grocery store. It was convenient for it to be so closely located to the house; it saves gas and lets me get exercise. Now that I thought about it, the majority of the stores I traveled to; were all close by. This also prevents minimal human interaction. It's not that I hate humans, or people for the matter, I just prefer to stick to myself and Damien. It's really the only way I have ever lived. Other than my parents and Damien, I haven't really ever had friends to be honest. People don't interest me and prefer my books and studying my precarious topics.

I turn the corner and run face first into something that felt like a wall. I stumbled a few steps backwards and shake the stars from my head.

"This is the second fucking time someone has run into me…." I say, looking up. I see a tall man, or well what appeared to man, cloaked in an all-black cloak. He had his hood up so his facial features were blocked from me. Through his cloak I could tell he was very muscular and gave of an air of superiority. Whoever this man was, he wasn't to be trifled with. His eyes weren't visible but I could tell he was staring straight at me. He took a bulky step towards me, and I in return stepped back. There was a strange guttural sound followed by what sounded like a bear being chocked. He pointed at me and spoke in what sounded like German. His speech didn't surprise me but that fact that I understood what he said. I have never taken any lessons in German, nor is there any German in me, as far as I knew.

He uttered the words again, 'Release thyself lord almighty Champion or Die.' I stood there blank, not knowing what to think of the statement. He muttered them again, with an even angrier tone. I just stood there blank, the words surging through my head. What are they supposed to mean? The tall figure gave an angry grunt and almost in the blink of an eye he lunged at me, aiming for my head. I lurched back, just barely missing the swipe. A stinging sensation ran through my forehead, followed by a warm liquid. I felt the liquid run to my nose and watched as droplets of crimson spattered my hands and the ground. He didn't even hit me…

I look to the hand he attempted to hit me with and saw an almost paper thing blade extending from the edge of the sleeve. Shit…shit this was bad.

"What the hell is your fucking issue?" I yelled at the man, as I put my hand to the gushing crimson. "Shit…are you fucking mental?!"

The man reared back and went for another strike. I dodged and quickly turned tail back around the corner. I ran through the streets of D-City as break neck speeds, but still the man chased me, staying just out of arm's reach, or well blade's reach. I looked over my shoulder just as I jumped a bench and watched as he just plowed through it without flinching.

_W-What the fuck is he?_

I turned my attention back to the terrain in front of me and dodged just as a object came barreling towards me. I continued to run through the streets and alleyways as this cloaked fucker chased me. I dug through my pockets, retrieving my phone. I managed to pull out, but the phone exploded in my hands.

"What the shit?!" I said. Smaller explosions happened around me; one almost hit me in the leg. I hoped a ledge kicked a trashcan and scrambled up a fence. I planted both feet firmly on the ground just as the man turned the corner, plowing through everything and anything. He tore through the trashcan and wasn't slowing down. "Oh fuck!" I yelled tearing down through the alley just as the man ripped through the fence, his cloak getting snagged and torn away causing me to pause. I turned to see possible the most badass and yet scariest shit in my life. The man was apparently wearing a silver suit of armor. His pauldrons had pale gold accents around the edges and his armor was very menacing. It looked like a demon, a suit of armor decided to fuck and produce this awesome yet scary as hell armor. The helmet looked had a face protector that was designed with fangs and this evil look on the helmet. The eye sockets were empty and void of life except the glowing red eyes staring at me.

"Well fuck, don't suppose you want to talk about this…or you know smoke one?" I asked.

The man lifted his arm and a small tube about three inches in diameter and steel grey. There was a faint buzzing sound then a small orb of green light. I didn't need to wait to find out what was about to happen. I continued to run down the alley and past a cop walking down the sidewalk. I ran into him but barely stopped.

"Hey you damn kid! Watch where the hell you're going..." the cop turned but was met by a surging green blast. There was a blood curdling scream as the majority of the cop's right shoulder and face was ripped from his body. I was spattered with blood and bits of brains. The cop fell to his knees and his blood poured from his body like a river, muscle and bits of flesh was scattered about the ground. His disembodied eye bounced and came to rest in front of my foot. I felt a sick feeling rise up into my stomach and I clenched my mouth, holding back the rising vomit in my throat.

The sensation passed quickly and I regained my composure. I was glad I did too because a small crowd had gathered around the scene. Some people vomited where they stood, others let out shrieks of terror and others were taking pictures of the scene. Several people began to talk in hushed whispers about how this happened, but that quickly grew to a roar.

_Damn it people. Get the fuck out of here you're going to wind up dead. _

If im going to fight this man or whatever the hell he was, I was going to need a weapon. I searched desperately for one, until I spotted the belt on the dead cop. I knew how to fire a gun which gave me a means to attack, and I knew I couldn't rely on the lightning I used yesterday. I didn't even know that was possible nor do I know how to do it again. I stepped over to the cop, unfastened the restraints on the pistol and drew it from the holster. After grabbing the pistol and whatever ammunition the cop had on him, I pulled the slide on the pistol and saw there was a round already in place. I clicked the safety and waited for the strange man to come out of the alley.

Hopefully, I won't die today. I still have things I want to do.


	5. Chapter 5: Into the Dark Weather

**Hey guy's chapter four took a while. College is rather time consuming and I had to work out some things with Ye ole' Beta Reader. Speaking of, he should be creating an account soon and will be posting his own story. I don't know when that is but be on the lookout. Also close to 500 views! Thank you so much, I know this isn't big, but this means more to me than I can muster without crying *wipes tear away* please continue to be awesome!**

**And I also want to thank the beautiful Lovelyladybug5 for the support and the recommendation she did for my story awhile back. If you don't know who she is you should check out her story **_**Never Underestimate the Impossible. **_**It's a Hunger Games fan fiction and is very popular.**

**Also if there are any requests, ay future developments people would love to see happen, please let me know. I am most curious to see what you guys want **

**Well here's the story…..**

Chapter 5: Into the Dark weather…

The man stepped out into the open from the dark lit alleyway, and the crowd was taken back from his appearance. Shrieks echoed through the still plaza. The man stopped a few short feet away from me and stared into my soul with those menacing crimson eyes. This thing wanted blood, my blood. There was a deep hatred for me, seeping from this, this monster. I could only imagine what twisted and fucked up thoughts this monster had in store for me. But I couldn't lose. Not here, not now. I raised the gun and trained the sights on his heart, and tighten my grip on the pistol. The armored man lunged at me and I fired two bullets in quick succession, and they hit home. The man fell backwards to the ground and people shrieked from the gunfire.

The crowd quickly scattered and the plaza was empty except for me and the now dead monster. A slick black fluid began to spill from the monster and pool around it. This thing was definitely not human, but whatever it was, there was only one thing it was. Dead. I walked over to the deceased cop and searched for a phone and lucky me, he had one. I flipped open the phone and dialed Damien's number. Hopefully Damien would answer. The line rang for a few minutes and a distraught Damien answered the phone, in usual Damien fashion….

"Who the fuck is this?" asked a very disgruntled Damien.

"Damien!"

"Knick? Where the fuck is your phone? Why the fuck are you calling from this phone?" He asked in a none worried tone.

"Thousands of pieces-"

"Why in the sweet fucking Christ is your motherfucking phone destroyed? I thought you were going out for groceries? Damn it Knick what did you do launch your phone?"

"Will you shut the fuck up and listen? Damn it. There's this strange ass, crazy motherfucker that just tried to kill me. The weirdo is wearing some kind of armor and is shooting like this green laser. I need you to come pick me up,"

"Wait…where are you?" he asked, but something was off. His voice dropped low and serious. Something was up. And Damien knew whatever this thing was, it was deadly. Has he had a run in with this monster before?

"Damien…what the fuck am I dealing with?" I yelled into the receiver.

"Knick, where are you?"

I sighed, knowing when he gets like this that its best to just go along with him, "Daten City Plaza."

"I'll be there shortly and knick," he added.

"Yeah?"

"Don't get killed," and with that the line cut out.

After the click of the phone I grabbed the phone in frustration, tossed it up and punted it with all my strength. I watched as the phone soared across the plaza and over a building and listened intently. There was a crash as a window was broken and someone yelling obscenities. That was rather relieving. I don't know why, but it was. Damien was so frustrating at times; sometimes I wanted to wring his neck and beat him senseless. But through everything we've been through, and everything that I have experienced, Damien has been the only one to continuously stay in my life. He took me in when I my parents were killed. He helped me finish high school and get into college. If anything I owed him for everything. He was truly a friend. Someone I could turn to no matter what, and when I needed anything, I could ask him. So maybe…a brother?

I scratched the back of my hair and looked up to the sky. It was clear blue with a few lazy clouds creeping across the beautiful blue sky. I looked off across the Daten City skyline into the mountain ranges. The peeks of the mountain were covered with snow and loomed over the city. They seemed peaceful and I wondered what it would be like to live up on the peaks. But I preferred my life here, with Damien.

There was a faint rustling and the clinking of metal. I turned to see the monster back on its feet and the bullet holes close up. The beast took a step towards me and I raised the gun. Before I could pull the trigger the monster swiped at the gun with lightning speed and I watched in horror as half of the barrel fell to the ground with a loud clang. I tossed the ruined pistol to the side and went to punch the monster, but it stopped me mid-swing, catching my fist in its palm. He began to bend my wrist back, wrenching my arm forcing me to the ground. I winced in pain as I felt the strain on my arm being forced into my shoulder and causing me to kneel in pain.

"Give in Champion, there is nothing left to live for. Submit to the Colossus," the beast spoke, his German distinct and rough.

_Colossus? What the hell was he going on about? Champion? This made no sense, this monster made no sense to me. But I knew I would die here, and there was no help at all. _

The monster reared back and punched me across the face, knocking me to the ground. I landed face first, smacking my head into the cobblestone of the gravel. The beast kicked me in the stomach with so much force that I skidded across the ground and my back smacked into the fountain. I tried to regain my composure and sit up, but I knew I must have broken a rib and didn't want to risk impaling a lung; course at this point living seemed an impossible feat. I gripped my sides in pain and managed to make it to a knee, and strained to stand up. The beast stopped me, gripped firmly around my neck and lifted me off the ground with ease.

"Give in lord; make the suffering stop by accepting death."

"Fuck off," I strained.

The beast threw me again this time into the wall where I originally entered into the plaza. I hit the wall with a solid thud and fell to the ground, my vision failed me for a moment and my head swirled from the impact. The warm crimson dripped down from my forehead into my eye and the taste of iron filled my mouth. I spat up the blood and went to wipe the crimson liquid from my face, but instead, spread a warm slick substance. Pulling my hand away, I stared in disbelief as my entire hand was covered in slick blood. I look to the ground and realize my hand had been in the pool of blood and gore from the cop. I look to the right of me and within inches was the dead cop, his arm about a foot from his body and I stared into the chest cavity of the deceased cop.

I stared in horror. This cop was dead because of something I did. The beast just blew him away like nothing, no flinching. If he wasn't going to stop till he had me, then how many more lives were going to be sacrificed for my destruction? There was this burning sensation surging through my body. I felt the burning in my body I felt the day before, sharp, electric and deadly. Yesterday, I had a half-minded idea of this unknown power surging through my body, but this time I knew some of the power I had at my disposal or so I thought. I knew it was there, I felt it rising, building like steam in a closed container; waiting to explode. But lightning was not the only thing I had pent up, there was anger as well. Aggression, weariness, and distrust. I couldn't stand not knowing things and recently Damien has been more secretive than I appreciated. I was pissed, this man next to me was dead, I'm getting chased by an asshole hell bent on killing me, Damien's being a secretive asshole and I'm hungry. I felt an explosion inside of me, the stopper on this container had blown. I felt the surging, destructive power ripple through my body, the sparks were in my eyes once again and lightning was in my hand.

I breathed an air of freshness, not noticing I had risen to my feet, and looked to the sky. Dark, menacing clouds, began closing in a spiral formation, closing in on the blue directly above me. The clouds chased the blue sky until it was a small circle, then, nothingness. The entire sky was dark from the clouds. There was an eye blinding flash of light in the sky, followed by an ear shattering boom.

"Alright motherfucker, you want to play," I said, lightning converging in my palm, "let's fucking play."

Damien P.O.V

The sky quickly turned black above Damien as he ran through the back alleyways. He skidded around a corner and froze in place, and shot his gaze towards the sky. His head dropped and his shoulders sagged. The deep fear he possessed had come to pass. Could he make it Knick before he went berserk? Could he stop Knick from risking his life? Knick was playing with dangerous forces and even deadlier powers he has no recollection of.

Why did I wait? What was I doing? Preventing Knick from any harm coming to pass? This was bound to happen and I was selfish. I have to stop this.

Damien regained his composure, fixed his glasses and straightened a lock of hair that had gone out of place. He hefted the futuristic rifle in his hands and began running again, quickening his pace to reach his friend. He made turn after turn, snaked through the ins and outs of the alleys; almost getting lost. He reached a three way stop in an alley and knew he was where he was supposed to be. Filth littered the alley and even a few discontent bums littered the alley, some huddled against a fire in the brisk autumn evening. Damien knew he must go straight to get to the plaza, going around would take too long and there was not an easy way to through the wall. He began to look around, when a massive bolt of blue lightning illuminated the entire sky and the sound of screams followed after. Damien tried to ascertain what had just happened, but something stopped him.

In all cases of weather history, lightning is always accompanied by thunder, but where was it? A deafening boom cracked through the air, sending an ear shattering shock wave through the air. The force of the thunder threw Damien off of his feet and into the wall behind him, cracking the wall. The bums as well as much of the debris in the alleyways were blasted against the wall with massive force; that many of the inhabitants sunk to the ground unconscious or dead. Damien kneeled on the ground, hands to his ears, holding them from the shock. There was a malicious buzzing in his ears and his head pounded from the concussion of the blast. He dragged a knee under him and wobbly stood up straight, taking his pace slow to avoid falling off from his temporary ear loss.

Damien rested against the wall of the alley, observing the destruction from the shockwave and listened as a miniature war raged in the street over. Blood curdling screams and sirens wailed; the sound of concrete being crushed and walls being destroyed echoed through the air. Damien recollected himself and let some of his hearing return. He stood up straight and observed how he was to scale the ladder. He looked through the alley for something to help and found a dumpster on wheels that could be moved under the ladder.

He pushed the dumpster under the ladder and quickly scaled it to the landing. He climbed until he reached the roof and pulled himself up. This sight before him turned his stomach and made his heart sink. It was as If hell had been released upon the plaza. Several bodies, as well as dismembered limbs, littered the plaza and blood covered almost every inch of the plaza. Fires burned the ground and surrounding areas and the ground was torn to pieces. There was scorch marks on several of the buildings and the fountain that occupied the center was spouting water high into the air, soaking the surrounding bodies and dousing some of the fires. Some of the bodies stirred and others were crawling for escape, leaving blood trails and even leaving behind part of their intestines.

"What the fuck…" A look of terror swept across his face and disbelief as the true impact of the plaza sunk in. Damien's knees shook gently and his heart pounded in his chest. Damien's nose stung from the smell of iron and burning flesh and the sight festered anger in his heart. This was against everything Knick swore to protect and a complete waste of precious human life. Damien hefted his rifle closer and scanning for Knick, but he was nowhere to be seen. He decided to get closer and search the bodies for Knick but before he could a massive explosion went off approximately thirty meters down a road leading out of the plaza.

Damien staggered back from the edge of the roof and watched as several more explosions erupted down the road, breaking nearly all of the windows and destroyed several of the buildings. Smoke erupted, covering the majority of the road and the edge of the plaza. There was a yell of pain and seconds later burst through the smoke and flew across the plaza into the wall adjacent from the top of the building Damien stood on. A heavy buzzing sound filled the sky followed by a bright red beam, dispersing the smoke and headed straight for Knick.

Knick rolled out of the way just in time as the beam obliterated the building. Smoke filled the sky again, obstructing Damien's view of the scene. Damien watched as the hulking Colossus stepped into view from the road. The sight of this demon sank Damien's heart to the underworld. If this creature was here, that could only mean one thing.

The End has come sooner than Damien would have hoped for….far sooner.

End of Chapter 5

**A\N:**

**Hello everyone, I know I put a little notice in the beginning of the chapter but I just want to say that this chapter took a slightly different route than anticipated, but I hope you all enjoy it.**

**If there is anything you wish to see, or see something happen please let me know! Im here for you guys! As well I'm planning to do an interview or more appropriately a Q&A. I have one ready for chapters 1-3, but want you guys to help me put one for 4-6 together. **

**If you guys would like to see the first Q&A message me or notify me. You guys are truly great and appreciate the feedback I receive! Stay awesome and look forward to more chapters.**

**Sincerely,**

**Mr. Michael R. Anderson**


	6. Chapter 6: Judgement Time

Chapter 6: Judgment time.

I watched as Knick, pull his self from the blood and rubble of the plaza, bloodied and beaten from his fight with the Colossus. His clothes were ragged and torn badly, exposing charred and torn flesh. Blood stained his clothes a deep red from not only his blood, but the blood from the bodies that littered the plaza. How long has he fought this beast? It's incredible that he even stands now and that he didn't become another lifeless body, added to the pool of blood and gore.

The Colossus began crossing the plaza, getting closer to Knick with each step, and with each step, closer to Knick's demise. There is no way in hell that Knick would survive this ordeal unless I stepped in.

"Champion, why do you continue to deny the inevitable demise, that is now within reach? Why do you defy the Twilight of the Gods? Give in my lord, and your death shall be swift! spoke the beast in rough German.

"Kiss my ass, quiff breath!" Knick yelled, trying to step forward, but his right leg gave out and his face went smashing into the ground, with the rest of his body. A yelp of pain escaped Knick, unable to stand. He tried as hard as he could to stand, but his body was too tired to move. It was likely he has worn himself ragged and didn't give himself any time to heal. I stood there, watching as again my friend died, and I did nothing. Not this time.

"Yo, motherfucker!" I yelled at the metallic monster just as it was inches from Knick. I watched as the best turned his gaze on me. I lifted the rifle and fired at the beast. A purple-like blast erupted from the muzzle, spreading out like a shotgun spread, and knocked the beast back several feet with a pure devastating force. I quickly rushed off the roof, across the bloody mess and to Knick's side. I helped him to his knees and brace him.

"Knick…Knick…" I said, keeping my cool.

"Took you fucking long enough son of a bitch."

I pulled out a candy bar and handed it to him, "Look eat this. Don't ask, just eat it."

He looked at the candy through foggy eyes, "What the…," He tried to question.

But I was already to my feet and crossing the plaza, stepping over bodies and gore. The Colossus was already on his feet, approaching me.

"Low class trash has no business with this. Be gone Scholar, and you may keep your life," spoke the Colossus

I cleared my head and throat, it's been quite some time since I've spoken German, but I imagined the words. The thoughts filled my mind, swirling in German instead of English.

"Beast, you have no place or business in this part of the world. But that's ok, it's been far too long since you're kind has been taught its place," I said.

A purple aura surrounded my hand, distorting the air and space around it.

"You're sentence is death, for treason on the Equalizer nation, and its Highest Commander."

End of Chapter 6

End of Part 1

**A/N:**

**Well everyone, this chapter is short, but it is for a very good reason. This is the end of Part 1, all the endings will be rather short, no more than a page. Part 2 will be released in late January or early February, starting with chapter 7. I hope everyone has enjoyed the current work and will continue to follow as I grow as a writer, and I'm looking for those questions.**

**I also want to address something with Scanty and Kneesocks. In chapter three, they are in fact normal humans. They've lost their demon abilities and appearance. That will be explained in chapter 7, and more later in the story. **

**I'll be rather busy with college, so writing will be brief, but I am however writing some themed one-shots of the cast. If you would like a theme done for a one-shot, please don't hesitate to ask. **

**Mentions:**

**If everyone hasn't heard of her, you should check out my wonderful IRL friend, Lovelyladybug5, and her magnificent story, **_**Never Underestimate the Impossible.**_** It's a fantastic Fanfiction about The Hunger Games and her OC's. Fantastic Work.**

**Another IRL friend of mine, TheSaints11231994, has recently started a MLP:FIM fanfiction. He is recently getting into it, so give him some love everyone!**

** And last, but not least, Latham02, a fan of KaCo. Is writing a Paper Mario story and it too is wonderful so head on over and check it out. **

**That's all for now everyone, look forward to the one-shots, send questions or request and stay alive for Part 2, coming soon.**

**Ciao!**

**Mr. Michael R. Anderson**

**P.s. You can follow me WilBCollins119 at Twitter, or Lightning_The_Kid on instagram!**

**Hope to hear from you guys.**


	7. Chapter 7: And a good, Fuck you too, s

**Chapter 7: ****And a good, "Fuck you too," sir!**

I paced impatiently back and forth between throughout the room. Kneesocks sat patiently on the sofa, reading a book; while her sister, Scanty, sat next to her impatiently filing her fingernails. Running my hand through my hair, I tousled it a bit, trying to stave off my aggravation and impatience. Generally, I would be patient and collective, but I'm rather tired of Damien's secretively maneuvering behind our backs, ignoring me and all around I'm sick of his bullshit. But finally yesterday, he asked us to all meet him downstairs to share some insight on his actions of late.  
"Knick, are you ok dear?" Said Kneesocks, looking up from her book. Both Scanty and I looked at Kneesocks with this, 'the fuck you just say,' look and I stopped.  
"W-what? Was it something I said?" She said, turning a deep red.  
"No, just the whole, y'know, dear thing is rather unexpected...and not you," I said, stopping to look at her.  
"I was just expressing concern, no reason to act like an ass Knick," she said  
"Ich bedaure sehr," I said, turning and continuing pacing.  
"Knick, what did you say?" Asked Scanty, looking up from her filing.  
"I'm very sorry, why?" I said.  
"No, it wasn't English what you must said," Kneesocks said, closing her book and putting it on the side table.  
"I said 'I'm very sorry,' what did it sound like to you?" I said, turning to face her.  
"I-,"  
"German," Damien's rough, stern voice said.

The three of us turned to see Damien walk out of the shadow of the corridor where his study, room and lab (and gods knows what else he has down there) we're located. I've never been down further than his room, and I feel like I don't want too ever explore that hallway. Damien is very secretive when it comes to his companies and research; he's also a tad bit off his rocker. I 'affectionately' called that hallway, "The Gate of Hell." He wore his usual lab coat, and his glasses were tucked away in his pocket. The mess of golden brown hair rested as a mess on top of his head. Stepping forward, he approached me, a serious look adorning his face. This was not the usual asshole-ish look he wore, but one of no bullshit, as if something has happened that could never un-happen, something…something must've happened for Damien to suddenly change his mind and reveal what he's been working on for the past month and a half.

"You three, come with me," Damien said and with that he started down the hallway, not looking back to see if we we're following him or not. I gave the girls a look and began after him, Scanty and Kneesocks followed, speeding up to stay close behind me. If this fuck face didn't hurry up and tell me what the fuck is going on, I'll get Cestus down from the club to spread his ass apart with his fist. You know what someone doesn't want doesn't want done to them? Cestus to spread their ass with is fist. I mean seriously this guys' fist is the size of like two of my heads put together. I bet any woman he has been with has always had a good time if you know what I mean. I was tired of being kept in the shadows, tired of him keeping everything closed up inside and staying down in his fucking bat cave and neglecting me. Not cool bro, not cool. Plus, he was looking at bit pale, I think he has been down there the entire time and really needs to get some sun; because spending all his time down there isn't healthy.

As we approached the end of the hallway, passing several doors and the paintings that also occupied the hallway; we came upon some very interesting pieces. There were paintings depicting vast green landscapes with vast shimmering castles in the back ground. Some of the paintings were massive and depicting the constellations of the sky and odd swirls, spanning across the sky. But something struck me odd about those paintings, I've seen them before…someplace, somewhere, I've seen them. We continued down the hallway and passed more paintings of battles on the same green landscape. Many of the battles depicted a faction of medieval soldiers with shining silver plate armor marching onto a field of lush green, where another army of what appeared to be barbarians stood, waiting for them. As we continued down this hallway that appeared to go on forever, the paintings depicted various scenes from history, groups of unknown men conversing between each other, and many other events from history. But something that me odd about these paintings, is I feel like I've lived these events, and that there was something I was supposed to- if anything- remember. I don't know why I felt it but I did.

We finally neared the end of the hallway, when Damien suddenly stopped. In front of us was what appeared to be an outline of a picture frame, but it was too dark to tell. With a snap of Damien's fingers, a light suddenly flicked on flawlessly to reveal a painting that was approximately twenty four by thirty size frame. Within that frame, a much less tired and less scowling Damien stared back at us. Except, this wasn't the Damien I knew. He didn't have the small cut that ran along the left corner of his mouth, his hair was a shade lighter than the golden brown, and his hair was swept back and neatly kept as opposed to the Damien that stood only a few feet in front of me. Another thing with this painting is the attire of the man in the painting; he had shiny silver plate armor on and a symbol that looks close to the letter "E" was painted in bright blue on his left pauldrons, and behind him in the painting was the same lush green landscape that we saw in the other paintings. There was only one explanation.

"Damn Damien, and here I thought you were very selfless, but this truly proves how much of an ass you really are," I said, continuing to stare at the painting.

Damien turned to me, "What?" he said with the familiar, 'I know you're a dumbass, but what dumb shit just came out of your fucking mouth this time,' look.

"Yeah, I mean that's why you had this huge ass painting made right? To show you caught up on yourself you are."

He just continued to look at me, and Scanty and Kneesocks both turned to look at me with a similar expression.

"What?" asked Scanty.

"What do you mean what? He is self-centered," I said, shooting Damien a smirk as he turned to fully face me, wearing the same smirk.

"So, what's the deal with the painting?"

"What do you mean?" he said, crossing his arms, doing his sassy black woman stance.

"Like, is this your way of showing you superior intellect, or apart of some fan fiction you're writing?" I said, mimicking his stance.

"What's fan fiction?" asked Kneesocks, pushing her glasses back up on her nose.

"Yeah, it's where someone who is a fan of a TV show, videogame, books or any other media and writes their own version of it, or even an alternate timeline in the story. But it's mainly a fan-based parody."

"And just how do you know this?" Scanty said condescendingly.

"When I'm looking for ideas for my history reports, sometimes I come across them. I also use to write a book," I said.

"You're writing a book?" asked Kneesocks, her interest suddenly peaked.

"Well, sort of…it's kind of in the fan fiction stage," I said, feeling my face turning a brilliant red.

"Ah, so you write fan fiction? Aren't you a hypocrite?" said Scanty shooting me a rather bitchy look.

"Well-," I started.

"Seeing as this has nothing to do with anything, may we continue?" Damien said, sounding rather annoyed.

He snapped his fingers again, and the painting slid back into the wall, and the entire wall split down the middle to reveal the doors to an elevator. Damien stepped forward and the doors to the elevator slid open and he stepped in and turned to face us.

"Coming?" he said.

I exchanged a hesitant look with the girls and stepped forward into the elevator. We all piled in the elevator, and began our descent. The lift began its descent into gods knows where. The descent was smooth for a while until the elevator jerked for a moment, causing us to rapidly descend before it suddenly jerked to a stop, causing the lights to flicker and throw us to the ground in a bundled heap. "Ow, you know what, that fucking hurt. Damien I thought you were supposed to be a genius!" said a rather annoyed Scanty, struggling under the pile of bodies.

"Oh shut up you demonic whore," said Damien working his way to his feet.

"WHORE?! Do not confuse me with that trollop angel! I am a dignified woman of class and you better remember that the next time you ask me to cook you sorry sack of shit, I-."

Damien quickly put his hand over Scanty's mouth to prevent any further rabble from her trap. Seriously the girl can fucking rant, for hours. Damien removed his hand and you just barely hear Scanty whisper, "And a good fuck you to you sir." But if you weren't listening you probably wouldn't have caught it.

As I stood up, and helped Kneesocks to her feet, the elevator began its descent again; I suddenly felt a nudge against me. I looked to see that Kneesocks has gotten close to me and grabbed onto my arm. She looked at me with those green eyes and just gave me the look of, "Don't leave." How could I resist? I wasn't ready to say it, but this past month and a half, well I feel something, just not sure what.

We soon reached the stop. The elevator came to rest and we all waited in silence as the elevator gonged, signaling that the doors were going to open and that it was safe to exit. The doors slide open smoothly to reveal an immense laboratory that was very modern in style and featured multitudes of incredible equipment; it almost looked like something out of a fantasy novel or a fanfiction or something. Seriously, there was some crazy shit.

"Damien, what is this…what have you been doing?" I asked stepping off the elevator along with Scanty and Kneesocks. I took in the sights and it amazed me with every glance.

"This, this is the rebirth of our empire, this is where we finally make the world a better place, to protect it. Secure it," he said facing away from me.

"What do you mean? You've been hitting the 'X' again haven't you?" I asked looking puzzled.

"You still don't remember."

"Remember what?" I asked, again puzzled, but now more concern for the mental stability of my friend.

"What you truly are Knick, what you were born to do, born to protect," he said turning to look me in the eye with the same expression when he saw the blue rune on my hand, "You aren't human Knick."

"What?" I said in disbelief.

"You're an Equalizer. You're the most important one too," he said continuing to stare, "And I'm going to make you remember."

End of Chapter 7

**A/N:**

**OK, so let me just say this:**

**FUCK! **

**This chapter literally took close to three months to write. I pissed myself of with this. First, college has been bending me over like I'm a second-rate whore (and not even the good second rate whores either,) Secondly, mom has been riding my ass and that in itself is a brutal story I rather not get into. I just want to commend everyone on their patience, and hope you enjoy. **

**Now to go write chapter 8. Also, I enjoy comments, asks, conversations about the story etc. and I would love to receive those. Give me your comments and what you think I could do better or worse. Also I'm still taking ideas for some one-shots and would love to write something for you guys (and my lovely loyal Lady audience) so send them in everyone. **

**Mr. Michael R. Anderson.**


End file.
